Let me be happy
by babe-with-the-power
Summary: SEQUEL to I'll be seeing you soon...You had died with Hermione that day. Your heart and soul died with her and it would have been cruel of me to leave your heartless body here.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich and not writing fan fiction.**

**I've decided to make a sequel to "I'll be seeing you soon." This is the after affects and how the friends are handling it. So I hope you like it.**

**This is from Harry's P.O.V. several years after the death and funeral of Hermione and Draco. These are just his thoughts and what not.**

**Let me be happy**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

One of the hardest things I ever had to do was go to that funeral. Since Lucius Malfoy was dead, he couldn't object to Draco and Hermione's funeral being held together. Hermione, I wish you could have seen it all. The funeral was beautiful. Draco's mom insisted on paying for everything, so she bared no expense. She bought you a brand new dress and Draco a brand new tuxedo. You both looked wonderful.

Draco, I never told anyone that you asked me to kill you. And I never told anyone that I did.

What would they say when they found out? I don't think anyone else knew, and I planned on keeping it that way. Everyone thought you had been killed by a death eater, and I let them think that.

They all thought it was an honorable death, that you died trying to save Hermione. Only I knew the truth, that you died to save yourself too, and only I carried that burden.

It haunted me and caused me many sleepless nights. I had killed you, a wizard who, despite you father, could have led a promising life. But who was I kidding? You would have killed yourself if I hadn't done it for you. I could see it in your eyes that day on the battlefield.

You had died with Hermione that day. Your heart and soul died with her and it would have been cruel of me to leave your heartless body here.

I did what I could for you. Hermione wouldn't have wanted you to mourn for her for the rest of your life. She would have wanted you to be happy. And the only way you would be happy was with her.

So Draco, I hope you're happy with her now. After it all happened, I fell into a sort of depression. Of course, everyone thought it was because of the war. A good number of people are always depressed after the war.

I couldn't tell them that the war had little to do with why I was so depressed. I had killed you. Because I think it's what Hermione would have had me done. Now of course the war left me very sad. I had lost many other friends besides Hermione.

But you were the final blow to my conscience that day. Ginny was my only consolation after that. The rest of the Weasley clan tried their hardest to help me, but the only one I ever found comfort in after that was my Ginny.

Were getting married now, Ginny and I. I'm more excited about that than I've been about anything in a long time. Hermione, I'm sorry you can't be there for that. Ginny would have wished for you to be her bridesmaid.

And I would have been so happy to see you there. You and Draco. But I-I'm sorry it happened Hermione. I'm sorry about the war. I'm sorry your dead. I'm sorry Draco. I'm sorry you lost Hermione. I'm sorry you asked me to kill you and I'm sorry I did it.

I'm sorry it all happened! I'm sorry you're dead! I'm sorry I couldn't save you……I'm sorry…..

But I hope you can both give me your blessings to leave it all behind me. I want Ginny to be happy with me, and I want to be happy with her. So please, I beg you, let me have your blessings. Let me be happy again.

I know you will. But give me a sign. Let me know that you're both all right and happy with each other. Please…… I miss you and I love you Hermione. Draco, we may not have been friends, but I miss you too.

So, I hope you guys are happy. And wish me the best of luck. Goodbye.

**END CHAPTER**

Otay, this is the sequel to I'll be seeing you soon. I hope you enjoy it and I'll be glad for any feedback. This doesn't follow the book or anything, but this is fan FICTION. So it doesn't have3 to follow or else it wouldn't be fiction on my part. So thanks for reading!

I also wanna thank all my reviewers from the last story. You guys are great. So please read and love it or hate it and review it.


End file.
